Redemption by Earth
by Coffee-Fae
Summary: Loki, Stripped of his powers, abandoned on earth where not even his brother could find him easily. Mother earth guides him to his redemption. Loki/OC I don't own Thor or the Avengers. I own all the OCs and the Plot bunnies behind it. First chapter has been updated quite a bit, I wasn't happy with the lack of Loki-ness so I attempted to remedy that.


Loki impacted the earth, the Bifrost singeing the Nordic runes into the forest floor. His trial over with, stripped of his powers and reduced to a mortal and cast out of Asgard. Redemption was very unlikely for he was so set in his ways that he may perish as a mortal. Loki groaned and attempted to crawl to his knees. Traveling the Bifrost as a mortal was immensely more difficult than as a God.

He finally crouched upright and looked around in confusion, the moist forest air and lush greenery completely unfamiliar to him. This was not the same place Thor had landed last year. This was not New Mexico by any means. The air was cool and smelled of moss and fresh rain rather than being hot and dusty. The former god looked at his clothing in dismay, his armor and cloak gone, and naught but his black pants and the light shirt he wore beneath his armor covered him, not even his boots. His bare feet sinking into the once mossy ground turned half singed mud hole.

Loki turned his palms up, Feeling the weakness of his mortality. He reached desperately for his magic; just a twinge of it would satisfy him at this point. To prove to himself that he hadn't been wholly abandoned by his supposed family. There was nothing. Not a murmur or spark of the power he'd spent the entirety of his existence learning. All that remained was a cloak covering his Jotun form that was entirely out of his reach. Rage, anguish and betrayal burned through him like the ice of his birth. Why didn't his father send him to this wretched planet and not the half destroyed Jotunheim where he belonged? Strip him of his power and make him a helpless Jotun the way he was born. He didn't know which was worse. Loki gripped the mud under his hands, marring the ancient design of his, no, the Asgardian people. Loki growled and began tearing chunks of the earth with his fingers; It was all he could do.

A rustling drew his attention to the left, startling him out of his tantrum. He whipped his head up and around, causing his head to spin slightly. Some sort of wolfish creature, much smaller than the ones roaming Asgard, peeked out from under a bush. Its eyes were bi-colored one yellow one blue and its coat was reddish brown with white streaking though around its underside. It slowly approached Loki with curious caution, head cocked to the side as it sniffed at him; There was a green and blue strap around its neck with a metal plate stuck to the side. Both Loki and the beast jumped as a voice rang through the woods.

"Fenris! Where'd you run off too girl?!" The voice that echoed through the woods was obviously male, though youthful, coming from the direction the beast did. The beast, Fenris Loki assumed, whined lightly in her throat and made as though she was leaving but another sound seemed to have caught her attention. Her ears perked and her tail wagged a bit as a second voice came from the right.

"Go home Bran I'll find her. She's probably hunting," It was much nearer and clearer and ran on a higher note than that of the previous one, distinctly female. Loki attempted to stand so that he could defend himself. The beast growled and he turned to see her staring directly at him, stiff legged and tail and ears straight up. This beast dared to growl at him a second time as she made her way around him to the side the voice was coming from. '_Blasted animal doesn't know who she's growling at,' _Loki sneered.

"Fenris, I hear ya' girl, did'ja find some yummy rabbi-" the voice cut off as the female midgardian pushed her way through the brush with a staff in hand and saw Loki half standing and disheveled. She pushed her red hair out of her face revealing bright green almond shaped eyes. They darted to the ground where broken tree limbs were stuck in the mud and had scorch marks of the runes blackening them, "Who are ya' and what 'ave you done to me forest," She demanded. Loki sneered at her insolent tone.

The whelp looked to be in her late teens but her eyes showed an uncanny wisdom. Her hair was loosely bound to the side where the length of it flowed to just under her breast and wisps of it had fallen loose around her face and chin giving her a wild earthy appearance. Her skin was tanned, there were leaves and sticks stuck in her hair and briars clung to her loose pants and white top. She crossed her arms, the staff dangling from one hand, waiting for a response from him and the beast pranced around her excitedly, whining and nipping at her pants playfully.

Loki glared and painstakingly rose to his full height, "Are you daft? Do you realize just who you're talking to with that tone?" He hissed. This was the last thing a God such as himself needed. The girl looked him up and down with skepticism.

"Some idiot who destroyed part of me family's land perhaps? The half dead moron about t' fall over because he's exhausted or too blootered to stand? The guy who's arse I'm about to hand 'im if he doesn't explain himself," that last bit, though hard to grasp through her thick brogue, was delivered with a glare as she approached him carrying her staff that she stabbed into the earth with each step. She pointed one end into his face, utilizing it as a crude weapon and gazed down the length of it into his eyes, "Start with yer name and how ya' got here".

Loki smirked down at the girl, "I am Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, son of Odin and wielder of magic. Kneel before me and you shall live." He watched the girl blink twice before looking around then back at him with an arched brow. Loki smirked smugly, raising his chin to look down his nose and put an air of godlike aloofness; until it was shattered by the girl snorting then giggling at him. _'How dare she mock __me__?!'_ Loki dropped his chin and glowered at the girl from under his brow, as though that alone would cause her to burst into flames. "Mortal how dare you chortle at me. I could easily be the reason for your untimely demise!"

"God of Mischief eh?" she muttered shaking her head disbelievingly. "While I'll believe ya' for a time, you gotta prove it to me boy'o," the girl said with a chuckle as she leaned on her staff, "Ya' got the scent of a fibber, but what cha' jus' said rang true a bit." The wolf-beast whined at her side, pawing at her leg pitifully. The girl produced some sort of dried meat from her pocket and gestured to the canine. Without a word from the girl the beast laid down then proceeded to roll over twice before sitting up obediently, only then did the ginger haired girl give her the meat. She turned back to Loki, "I'm not getting any younger here waitin' on you to give yer blasted tale. Spit it out or I'll wop you so hard you won't wake till next spring."

"Listen here you ignorant little," Loki's rant was cut off by someone calling from the west.

"Riona? Boys? Supper will be done in thirty. If you want ta' eat I suggest heading back!" Called a voice nearly too distant to distinguish. The mortal in front of him understood it oddly enough as it brought an odd smile to her face.

The girl turned back to him and looked him over a second time, her eyes lingering in his, as if trying to read his soul. Not one to pass up a challenge, Loki stared right back, her bright leaf green ones sparring with his darker, more ethereal green ones. The girl crept a little closer to him, staff lowered but still in hand and looking him up and down once more. Without warning she jabbed him in the side with her staff rather roughly. Loki hissed and grabbed the stick intending to wrench it out of her hands but she was too fast, jerking it away and popping the back of his hands with the staff. He growled and reached for his magic only to remember with dismay that it had been taken from him. Loki cursed loudly in Asgardian which caused the girl to cock her head in curiosity.

"Sorry, I had t' know if you were real," she murmured, "Still hadn't decided if yer actually Loki or not."

He looked at her with a disbelieving glare, "You mortals are truly idiotic. You insist on poking the serpent testing its patients till you get bit then you blame the creature itself. It's a wonder how your discussing race is as prominent as it is."

Her gaze sharpened at that, "Well this idiotic mortal was going t' invite ya' t' have dinner wit' us, seein' as you be the eejit lost and magicless, supposedly, but never ya' mind, I see you can handle yer'self jus' fine in da' wilderness". Her words were becoming more and more muddled under her bizarre accent while her voice rose. She snapped her fingers and the beast was by her side immediately, looking between himself and the wretch.

She cast one last glance at Loki over her shoulder, "If ya' wantin' t' eat I suggest ya' keep up. Should be easy far' ya' bein' a God and all." Her tone dripped with sarcasm. With that she turned and began trotting through the underbrush, out of sight in moments.

"What an ingrate! The nerve of that mortal wench! When I get my powers back she is the first on the list to be punished!" Loki ranted to himself and the trees. His stomach let out a grumble that all but demanded him to follow, the traitorous thing. He would not follow that girl. He was too vast and mighty to lower himself to that level. He looked up when he heard a whistle-like whine. The beast lingered, her gaze wise and mischievous all at once, she whined at him as if to say 'get over yourself and come on'. He frowned at the wolflike animal. His stomach let out an obnoxious noise and mild pain came with it. He was not used to such hunger and with it he lost some reasoning. "She did say if I wanted to eat" he muttered, "Maybe I can find out just where I am. Maybe even use these people to my-" He was interrupted by the wolf beast snarling viciously at him, hackles raised and her eyes glared in malicious warning. He glared down his nose at the creature, "it was merely a passing thought. Your wench of a master shall not be harmed". Her fur eased though she still growled lowly. She turned and began trotting briskly the same direction as the mortal had. Loki followed behind, having only minimal trouble keeping up. _'What a bizarrely interesting place'_, He thought, letting this world's Fenris lead the way.


End file.
